Steal Your Heart
by foxy-comic-death
Summary: When a detective named Heero Yuy is sent to investigate series of crimes, he becomes infatuated with the thief, whose suductive, blunt, and all around wild. Things go from bad to good to terrible quickly. 1X2 yaoi
1. Bad News? Good News?

Steal Your Heart

"Bad News? Good News?"

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero's P.O.V.

It started as any other day. I got up, showered, got dressed, made a quick breakfast, got a coffee, and left to work. I work as a detective in a huge corporation in the southern part of L2 named Hawk Enterprises. Its specific purpose is similar to that of a cop, but we are much more involved in the crimes. For example, we do much more investigating, physical work, riskier things, and more undercover work. Back on track, if I hadn't gone to work that day, I wouldn't have wound up in such a screwed up, peculiar, hell-ridden, perfect, amazing predicament.

When I got to my office that day, I was expecting to do the usual; sit down, sign paperwork, and type novel long papers on my progress thus far. I've been a detective for three years, and they're _still_ on my ass. Then I got the call.

"Hello? Heero Yuy speaking." I said when I answered my phone.

"Yuy, this is Une. We have just gotten information on a new case. We believe that you'll be perfect for this assignment. You've never failed a case, you can use the most obscure clues to find the perpetrators, you can catch a culprit with little clues, you-" said my boss's second-in-command Lady Une.

"I appreciate the flattery Une, but it's very apparent that you're trying to push me onto this assignment. Is it really that difficult of a case that you have to praise me? You could have at least tried not to cut it too close to the jacket." I said while simultaneously getting ready to type out my whatever my new assignment was going to be.

"Nothing gets past you does it?" Une said with a little chuckle.

"Not that I keep track, but as far as I can tell, no. Nothing gets past me." I said.

"Well since it seems that your up for the task, here's the information we have gathered thus far: 5 robberies in up class jewelry stores, 10 museum robberies, 7 bank thefts, and 13 deaths." Une told me.

"And you believe they are all related?" I asked.

"Yes, the stolen items are rare, expensive relics and all the victims who were killed were guards or people unfortunate enough to get night shift." Une stated. "Additionally, they're all recent crimes."

"I'm on it." deciding to accept the case.

I'm not sure if I wish I never said those words, or if I am glad that I had. Despite my emotions now, because of those three words, my life has changed.

Normal P.O.V. 

After filing all the information that was already known by the organization, Heero went to the location of the most recent robbery, The St. John's Jewelry Market. To officially begin the actual investigation. Heero began his inquiry by taking notes on all the stolen items. So he could better understanding of the sort of items that the thief stole.

"Let's see… Mary Antoinette Ruby Rose Necklace, Anubis Etched Ankh Bracelet, Cleopatra Cameo Pin…hm… most of these items are over 1,000 years old. Maybe older." Heero told himself and wrote down all the items.

"And…!" said the store owner who was flustered and angry. He didn't think that the officials were handling the case well, but was mostly just angry that his most valuable items were stolen. "What's your point detective?" he said angrily.

"The thief, it appears, is only stealing valuable artifacts. If we go over past investigations, we could probably pin it on someone. Or at least narrow down suspects." Heero said and looked at the man who wasn't pleased with the response. "And yes, we'll return your items." Heero added firmly and the man calmed, but still continued cursing under his breath, but didn't dare provoke Heero again.

"Hey, Heero!" said Sally, a cop also investigating the crimes. "Guess what I heard?"

"Hm?" Heero replied, writing down the possible ways the thief broke into the store.

"There's a strong rumor going about that the notorious thief known as 'Shinigami' is the one behind these robberies." she said looking at Heero write.

"Shinigami?" Heero said looking up at Sally curiously. "But that's just a rumor. There's no guarantee that he'd rob all of these places. Plus, didn't he die a while ago in the De Milo Correctional Facility in Colony L4?"

"Yes, but people say he had a taken someone under his wing before he was caught in L4. They say that his 'padwan' might be carrying out his master's work." Sally stated. Heero rolled his eyes at her Star Wars analogy.

"Hm." Heero said thinking it over. "It's a possibility and I wont rule it out, but whatever the case, I will find the culprit and I will arrest them."

"Damn it Yuy, you really need to lighten up, or at least get laid!" Sally said teasingly. Receiving a death glare from Heero.

**In an apartment building five blocks from the jewelry store**

"Dumb cops've got nothin' on me. I'll steal everything worth stealing from here to hell all the way back to the great abyss. Shinigami will be remembered and will be feared." A dark figure said staring out the window. "People will love me, hate me, and fear me. I'll steal their hearts and sell it right back to them. And why the hell am I talkin' to myself? I really need to get laid!" The thief groaned. "Course' It'll have ta' be a one night stand, which I'll feel guilty bout' later, and I can't have an _actual _relationship cause I'd have ta' stop being Shinigami; and we can't have that now can we? Well gotta think about this later. I gotta date with a lovely lady named Isis Vera. Hope she's ready for me!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I redid the fic so it sounds smarter. Please R&R!


	2. Perfect Meetings

**Steal My Heart **

"_Perfect Meetings"_

Disclaimer:  No I don't own Gundam Wing, if I did Relena would be dead, Heero & Duo would be married, Wufei would have his hair down and not greasy, Trowa and Quatre would be married with children,(don't know how that works), and Noin would be Lesbian because I hate how she's all clingy to Zechs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero's POV

"Heero! Did you hear the news?" Quatre, one of the corporations managers said entering my office.

"Hm?" I said looking over the information I gathered on the robberies from the previous day.

"Another artifact was stolen last night in the Leviathan Museum of Primordial Art! Treize is beginning to get very annoyed with all the complaints he's getting! And when he's annoyed who does he complain to?" Quatre said practically in tears of frustration.

"Une." I answered.

"Exactly, and who gets yelled at when that happens?" he blubbered.

"Noin." I responded.

"And then!?" he exclaimed.

"Zechs." I answered again.

"And after that?" he said practically bursting.

"Relena." I shuddered just saying her name. She's so annoying, _I_ actually hide from her when she comes around. Of course, Quatre being as nice as he is doesn't.

"Right, and who gets stuck listening to _her _complain because nobody else can stand her!" Quatre cried.

"You." I said.

"EXACTLY!" Quatre uncharacteristically yelled.

"I feel for you. That's the worst person anyone can ever get stuck with. Hell, even her own brother can't stand her" I said sorting out my paperwork.

"Yeah, and what's worse is by the time it gets to Relena it's about six complaints, so add that with the complaints of Relena!" he said collapsing on a chair near my desk.

"You need therapy." I snorted.

"Don't I know it! You're lucky because I only tell you about two complaints! If I complained to you about all the other complaints, you'd clearly see why I'm so stressed!" he said whimpering.

"Maybe we should schedule in somewhere to see Doctor J?" said a voice behind Quatre.

"Ahh! Rashid! You startled me! You have some paperwork for me, I'm guessing." Quatre told his secretary. Yes a man. It is unusual.

"Don't worry Quatre, I'll double my efforts so you can get a break." I told the blonde.

"Thanks Heero." he said calming a bit.

"Wait, what was the artifact that was stolen?" I asked before he left.

"The statue of Lady Isis Vera." he said taking a second to remember the name.

"How valuable was it?" I said getting ready to write down its information.

"Very. It has jewels of all kind imbedded in it, and it was sculpted of pure marble."

"Hm…thanks Quatre."

"Sure thing Heero, anytime." he then left with his secretary and I went back to my information. Then I finally noticed something that I hadn't before. "Hm..it looks like…maybe…hm…" I got up from my chair and went to Une's office and knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" she called.

"Heero."

"Come in."

"Une, after looking over the evidence and other information gathered, it appears that the thief does in fact have some sort of pattern." I said once seated on a chair before her desk.

"Really? So it's not just random thefts." she said leaning a bit forward resting her head on her hands.

"No, in fact there was a similar pattern done about seven years ago."

"Go on."

"It was done by a man name Howard." I said.

"Shinigami." she said nodding.

"Yes. I have reason to believe that whoever has been doing the recent thefts is trying to duplicate the similar pattern done by the former Shinigami seven years ago." I said summing up my hypothesis.

"So whoever they are must have really done their research."

"Maybe, but there are rumors speculating that perhaps the previous Shinigami had undertook a student before he was captured in L4."

"That is a possibility, but we'll discuss that further another time, right now we must decide the best form of action to take now that we know the pattern the thief is taking." Une said.

"I have reason to believe that the thief will strike at the Dmtrio Donvitz Museum of Ancient Artifacts and Art. I imagine they'll attempt to embezzle the Cuff of Freya sometime soon. I am not sure when, but whoever it is will try to steal it if he is indeed imitating the thefts done by the thief Shinigami." I said.

"Yes, and you think that we should place officers around the perimeter?"

"No, it's my case. I'll go in impersonated as a guard, and when the thief decides to steal it, I'll be there." I said.

"Are you sure, Yuy? It might be easier to send in assistance." Une said looking at me inquisitively.

"Yes, I am sure. I am more than enough for this case. Also I think that the sight of so many cops will keep the thief away instead of luring him in."

"Very well then. I'll have Noin contact the museum so they can have a uniform ready for you. You are dismissed, good work Yuy." I nodded and left.

That night when I got to the museum, I went to the head office to get the uniform assigned to me. After I changed into the uniform. I went straight to where the artifact was being held. It was still there. I wandered around until night came. After snooping around the "breathtaking" works of a local artist, I began making my way back to where the artifact was being held. Until I heard a small plop sound. I ran toward the sound. There looking at one of the many sculptures of the Viking gods, was a man, more or less he looked around 17, wearing a skin tight black outfit, wearing a black side pack, and he had a very long braid. At first I thought it was a girl, but he had a slight masculinity, that was the only thing about him that helped me notice he was male.

"Who are you?!" I shouted and he ignored me. So I tried again, this time taking out my gun. "I asked you a question!"

"Hm?" he said turning to me like he barely noticed me.

"Answer the question!" I commanded.

"You're the first one to point your gun at me." he said smirking.

"I as-" but was cut off.

"I know you asked me a question. I could tell you because you'll be dead, but I don't wanna ruin the fun of having every single one of you government lap dogs oblivious to who I am. Not even the ones who'll be dead anyway." He said arrogantly. I pulled back the hammer of the gun.

"Answer me now!" I stated sternly.

"Serious, huh? Well maybe I'll tell you, but only because your cute." that threw me off for a second. Cute? But I remained composed, no way in hell is some thief gonna catch me off guard.

"Well?"

"I'm Shinigami, gorgeous." He said flirtatiously with a very cocky grin.

"Shinigami's dead." but then he raised a finger and waved it back and fourth.

"Tsk tsk tsk. No one's really dead as long as they're remembered. I'm just makin' him more alive by remindin' everyone."

"I see, so he did pick up a student before he was captured."

"You got it handsome." he said and winked at me. "See you've done your research, so I'm guessin' you don't really work in this museum do ya'?"

"Not that it's really any concern of yours, but no, I'm actually a detective assigned to capture you, and I'm going to turn you in right now!" I said and stepped closer to him.

"I don't think so." he said and I stopped.

"And why do you say that?" I asked glaring at him.

"Cause you'll have to catch me Angel Cakes!" He said blowing me a kiss and running toward the artifact's case. No wonder he was wearing such skimpy outfit! He has very little clothes to get in his way. I shot at his feet throwing him off balance. "You could have killed me!" he yelled once he composed himself.

"If I wanted to do that I would have done so a while ago." I said.

"Really?" he said obviously not believing that.

"Now let's make this easy and put your hands behind your back."

"No way, Mr. Hotty! You just want me in handcuffs to get in my pants don't ya'?" he said looking at me with half slit eyes and a grin. Which really was getting me a little flustered. "Well two can play kinky Handsome." he said with a devilish leer and from his belt he drew out a whip.

"What are you? Catwoman?" I said coldly.

"Geesh, Hotty, even when you're joking your serious! But I take that joke as a come on. Catwoman's sexy. Do you think I'm sexy, Mr. Officer?" that last statement really got me a tense. I can't believe this leather-clad, long haired, alluring, thief was getting to me! Wait…did I just say he was alluring? I am going to kill him!

"What's the matter good-looking'? A little hot under the collar, or is it the pant?" he said eyeing me below the belt. He was really pissing me off! Partially because he _was_ pissing me off!

"Just turn yourself in so we can make this easy!" I said becoming tremendously aggravated.

"Ha! Like I'll do that! I'll fight to the end! No way in hell, will I ever turn myself in Sweetheart! All of you 'law-abiding' bozos are just the same. Corrupt and want things handed to them. They always say they're doing good, but in the end would gladly surrender for a hot piece of ass or cash! I will never give any of you pigs the pleasure of catching me!" he then cracked his whip at my leg crossly. It hurt, but only a little. I kept my ground. "Ooh! A tough guy. All the other guards would have been cryin' by now! I'm really startin to like you Blue Eyes, to bad you're a cop. I would have really liked bein' with you, but you are; and quite frankly you're becoming a real bother, despite how sexy that uniform looks on you. I'm sorry to say, but I'm gonna have to kill you."

He said dropping his whip and quickly pulling out a combat knife and lunged at me. I dogged it and grabbed his arm and tossed him against the wall. He crashed against the wall, but quickly regained himself and tackled me to the ground and attempted to stab me, but and grabbed his arm and used my knee to roll him off of me. He used one of his hands to lung himself off the ground to keep himself from landing on his neck. He then landed in a feline way and stared at me hungrily. He then pounced and attempted to stab me, but I ducked and grabbed his leg and push my head at his stomach. Knocking his air out. He collapsed into my arms, but recuperated quickly and tried to stab my back, fortunately I was expecting that and put him into a headlock, which he managed to get out of. He was tired, I was tired. We stood across from each other, staring each other down and panting. A part of me was enjoying this, but another part of me was becoming extremely angry.

"That's a disappointment that you went to such hostility, I was gonna let you live." I said getting ready to shoot.

"Really? That's so sweet handsome, but-" Then all of a sudden the alarms resounded. Evidently, the security guard watching the monitors finally woke up and saw our little fight. "Shit! Looks like you'll actually live handsome." he quickly grabbed me and kissed me heatedly. I was in so much shock, but the electricity that had shot through my body overcame it. "Bye Gorgeous!" he said.

When he was just about to turn away, I clutched his arm and whispered into his ear. "I'm not gonna describe you to the officials. You're my case, and I'm not about to let somebody else catch you." I kissed him fiercely, leaving him breathless. He nodded blankly, and quickly turned and ran to a rope which I hadn't seen and climbed with such speed and skill that as quickly as he climbed on he was gone. "I will catch you." I whispered to myself. "I will make sure of it. No one will have you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R!


	3. Guess Who?

**Steal My Heart**

"_Guess Who?"_

Disclaimer: No I don't own Gundam Wing. All I own is…this story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

The next day after Heero finally saw the identity of the thief, he became obsessed with finding him, he went through files, through hospital files, but he felt as though the reasons he was doing this, was less than official. He wanted to see the thief again. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, he wanted to see the beautiful and seductive thief again, but it was a guy! He kept denying that he was attracted to another male. It was difficult to imagine himself attracted to another male, or anyone else as a matter of fact. But here he was pining for some thief that flirted with him nonstop, a thief that tried to kill him, a thief that has killed, a thief that stole his first kiss.

And here he was sitting at his desk, anxiously trying to find any information on the thief. Anything that would give him better understanding of him. But he couldn't find anything. No birth certificates, no record of anyone that fit the descriptions. Nothing. It's almost as if he never existed, but Heero refused to accept that. He knew there had to be something.

Heero's POV

"Bills, bills, eviction notice, great, jury duty, more jury duty, bill, letters from fan club, bill, check, hm." I said looking over my mail at work. I breathed deep. I've been so caught up in my case that I forgot to pay my bills. 'Right, the case.' my inner voice snorted. I growled at myself, how dare my mind think that way without me wanting it to.

"Hey Heero, guess what?" Quatre said oddly more relaxed today.

"Hm?" I said looking up at him while I began massaging my temples to relax myself.

"Treize has ordered a rest in the case. He said that you seem overly stressed. He thinks that you've overworked yourself and you should let someone else take the case." that idea alarmed me. I had put far too much of myself into this case to let someone else take over! Also, I swore to myself to not let anyone catch him except me! And _only_ me!

"No." I said dead flat.

"What?" Quatre said like a mother whose child had just spoke back to them. You know like when a mom says 'clean your room' and the kid says 'no'. Just like that, but replace it with a feminine blond male.

"I have done far too much for this case to leave it to someone else! I will not let that happen! I have put too much of myself in it! This is _my_ case!" I said angrily.

I know Quatre meant good, but for some reason it made my blood boil to think of having someone else catch my thief. My thief? Damn mind again.

I looked up at Quatre who looked worried and very much like a parent who just realized there kid wasn't a child anymore. Actually, like a mother who just realized that. For a man, he was very feminine. I forget that sometimes.

"Sorry Quatre. I didn't mean to yell at you, it's just…" I got up from my seat and went to the door looking around to make sure no one was within earshot of what I was going to tell him. When I was positive no one was near I shut the door and locked it. "Listen this is only between you and me. No one else is to know about this. No one! Not Zechs, not Treize, not Une, Noin, or Rachid! And most definitely not that blonde princess of a pink bimbo, Relena!"

"Uh huh." he nodded knowing the importance of what I was going to tell him.

"I saw him."

"What?"

"I saw the thief."

"Really?" he squeaked. I nodded.

"The night I went on the undercover mission at the museum. I even spoke to him. If you call witty banter, come-ons, and me yelling at him speaking. He's very good at getting under my skin, and from what he told me, it seems that he's good at what he does. He's experienced, but I think the past robberies weren't all that much of a challenge.

"It sounded like they gave up. He told me I was the first to point a gun at him. Whether he killed them before robbing or they just let him go and he still killed them. He also spoke about them like they were perverts and like he bribed some of them." I said.

"What did he look like?" Quatre said sitting up like a school-girl getting ready to hear gossip.

"He was young, probably near our age. He seemed very athletic. He had very long hair, and indigo eyes. He was very agile."

"Hm." Quatre almost snickered.

"What?" I demanded.

"You kind of zoned out when you were thinking about him." he giggled a little. Like I said very feminine.

"I did not zone out!" I said feeling my face get hot. Great, I'm blushing. Seriously my mind and body are plotting against me.

"Yeah you did! He had very long hair and indigo eyes." he looked off at the ceiling like he was daydreaming.

"I was not doing that!"

"Yeah you were. Except you were looking at the floor." he giggled. I growled. "Heero has a crush on a thief, Heero has a crush on a thief." Quatre started to chant over and over, just loud enough that only I could hear.

"I do not! He's a…he! I don't like men!"

"Sure you do Heero. It's not wrong. Though funny, because now Relena has absolutely no chance with you." he said with a bright smile.

"I guess there are upsides to that, but I'm not gay."

"Heero," he looked at me sternly now. "You are gay. There's nothing wrong with that! If not gay, bi, but the point is, you're attracted to your assignment." he emphasized the "there's nothing wrong" part and started laughing at the "you're attracted to your assignment" part. I growled and gave him a death glare, of course.

"Whatever." I said glowering.

"Heero, maybe I should introduce you to my friend. Well he's sorta my friend." he blushed a little saying that.

"What is he." I said smirking knowing I finally got something to pay him back with for embarrassing me just now.

"He's…a…well…he's my boyfriend! Ok." he then mumbled something under his breath that sounded like, "You can be a real meany."

"Boyfriend?" I said and raised an eyebrow. He maybe one of my only real friends, but I really knew nothing of his personal life. All I know is that he came from a prosperous family, went to an expensive university, got masters in law and psychiatry, and is not one to be underestimated.

"Yeah. He's very sweet and kind and helpful and…" as he kept on with his list of 'my boyfriend is so great' , I pictured hearts, flowers, and bunnies hopping around him. It really suited him at this moment. He was acting very childish and like a love sick puppy. "And I think you'd get along with his roommate."

"Why do think that?" I said only catching the last thing he said. I'll be honest, I was completely ignoring him, like I actually care about his boyfriend, but as soon as he stopped with the 'he's a great cook, he's polite' so on and so forth, was when I started listening to him again.

"Well because I think he might look something like your thief." Quatre said and turned around twiddling his thumbs and acting nervous.

"What? He fits my description?" I asked having a feeling he knew all along.

"Yeah, and quite frankly, to be entirely honest, I wouldn't doubt it if he was a thief." he said his voice breaking a little. He knew.

"Why?" I asked just to see what else he's got.

"Well he disappears every so often, and then turns up again later, real early in the mornings. The days he disappears are usually the nights something is stolen." he said shrugging like it was probably not real.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked just to see if he'd give me a good answer.

"I think you might like him." he said with a smile that, automatically told me that he was thinking I wanted the thief, and not in a professional manner.

"But you said he might be the thief." I said hoping he'd give me a good enough answer for me to smack him upside the head.

"Yeah, well, you could try to have some fun before you arrest him." he smiled. "You know, something similar to pleasure before death?" he said and ducked my hand that I sent trying to smack him.

"Out!" I said pointing at the door.

"So what time do wanna meet them?" he said peeping back into my office smiling.

"I get off at 8:45." I said fixing my paperwork not looking up at him.

"Alright." he smiled and left.

Damn him. He knew I would go. He knows that I'm curious about that guy, but am I really attracted to the thief? Do I really find another male attractive? No, this is just an important case, that's all. I'm just going to go with Quatre to see this guy, and as soon as I confirm that it is indeed the thief, I'm going to arrest him. No funny business. It's all going to be purely official. Sure keep telling yourself that Yuy. You'll believe that, eventually…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R!!


	4. Aren't You?

Steal My Heart

"_Aren't You?"_

Disclaimer: NO NO NO I wish I owned it but No!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

"Ummm…rope…knife…whip…pack…skimpy outfit…lucky cross…SHIT! Where's my lucky cross!" the thief yelled stumbling around his room looking for it. "Cross! Cross! Cross! Tr- Never mind found it! I'm going out now! Don't wait up!" Then he left to steal another relic and possibly kill another guard.

As the thief left his apartment he felt an odd urge to stay. He didn't know why; but it was a powerful feeling. So he did.

"Good-looking, I decided not to go out tonight. So you're gonna have ta' cook for me." The thief said dropping himself on the couch beside his friend. "What's on?" he said grabbing the remote and flipped through various channels.

**At the detective's office**

"Hurry up Heero!" Quatre said impatiently.

"You do know I don't have to go, right?" Heero growled emerging from his office exasperated.

"I know, but you wouldn't do that to me, would you?" Quatre said look up at him with innocent blue eyes. Heero just growled again shaking his head. "I knew you wouldn't! Now come on!" Quatre said pulling Heero out of his office and led Heero to his car.

**At Quatre's boyfriend's house**

"Heero this is my boyfriend Triton Bloom, he's an artillery dealer for the military." Quatre said cheerily cuddling his boyfriend.

"Heero Yuy, I work with Quatre at the detective's agency." Heero said holding out a hand.

"Yeah, you're his only real friend there." Triton said shaking Heero's hand.

"Now let's introduce Heero to Duo." Quatre said with a malicious grin. Very abnormal of Quatre.

"Duo!" Triton said knocking on one of the doors of the pretty big apartment. "Quatre wants to introduce you to someone."

"Quatre's here!" shouted a voice from the other side and almost automatically the door flew open and a "shadow" pounced Quatre to the wall in a tight hug. "Cat why don't you visit that much anymore, I have missededed you!" cried the figure clinging to Quatre.

"Hahahaha! Duo! I've been busy with a lot of paperwork." Quatre said laughing and hugged the man holding him.

"Duo." Triton said warningly and glared at Duo.

"Oh. Sorry Tri." Duo said unlatching himself from Quatre.

"Duo, I'd like you to meet Heero Yuy, he's my best friend, from work." he said quickly saying 'from work' as not to provoke jealousy from Duo.

"Hey Handsome." Duo said smirking. At that exact moment it finally processed in Heero's head who was standing in front of him. The thief. Quatre knew! Why didn't he tell him!

"Name's Duo Maxwell, gorgeous." Duo said, recognizing a lot quicker than Heero who the other was.

"Pleasure meeting you." Heero said shocked slightly and holding out a hand.

"Pleasure's all mine, Angel Face." Duo said shaking Heero's hand heartily.

"Well, you know what? Heero and I have a day off tomorrow, and I feel like going out, I even brought some clothes just in case." Quatre declared.

"How about that French night club?" Triton suggested.

"Sure, but if those damn Frenchies think I'm a chick and hit on me one more time, I am goin' to drag them to hell and back so many times they'll pray for a quick death." Duo said all in one breath.

"It's not their fault you're pretty! I mean who can blame them for hitting on you, and besides you like it when people hit on you." Quatre said.

"It's different when they know I'm a guy, cause when they think I'm a chick they give the worst pick up lines. So I'd prefer it if they address me by my proper gender." Duo glowered.

"Well I don't have anything to wear so I guess I'll-" Heero said hoping he didn't have to go, but was cut off by Duo.

"That's ok Hee, I'll lend ya' some clothes!" Duo said smiling brightly.

"Ok…" Heero said.

"Alright then come this way, Hee!" Duo said wrapping his arms around Heero's waist leading him into his room. What Heero saw in his room almost made him cry. It was neat, orderly, clean, and all of the objects he had stolen were neatly displayed everywhere in cases. It was the complete opposite of what he had pictured someone like Duo's room to be. He pictured it to be a pigsty, but instead it looked breathtakingly stunning.

"What? You thought I'd just let them lay around? You know I do have immense appreciation of art, which adds on to why I steal them. Here this should fit ya'" Duo said handing him an outfit.

"Why aren't you scared?" Heero said staring at Duo.

"Why would I be Hee? You're not gonna arrest me are you? Cause if you were, you would've done so right when you identified me." Duo said smiling tenderly.

"Please don't call me "Hee" and I guess you're right. I have every reason to do so now, and I have quite an opportunity to arrest you as we speak, but I guess I really don't feel like it." Heero said bluntly, hoping his lie wouldn't be pressed upon anymore.

"Well I wanna give ya' a name cause I'm just that way, how about Puddin'?" Duo said tilting his head slightly like a puppy.

"Sure, I guess." Heero said shrugging. He knew Duo was still going to give him a bunch of come-on nicknames.

"Now give me a name!" Duo said excitedly.

"How about Koibito?" Heero said mentally beating himself up for saying that. He so wanted to take it back, how could he have said that!

"Sure, but what's it mean?" Duo said slightly confused, but in all reality, he knew. It was his secret, and he was going to keep it.

"Um…it means…puppy." Heero said trying to think of something and glad Duo didn't know Japanese, as far as he knew.

"Ok that's cute. Thanks!" Duo said kissing Heero on his cheek. "Now get ready! I think Quatre and Triton should be about ready."

"Ok." Heero said still trying to get over the fact Duo had just kissed him. That's when he finally looked at the outfit. He was twitching, but sighed in defeat and changed his clothes.

When Heero was ready they all got into Triton's 1972 Buick Skylark. Tonight was going to be very interesting, was all Heero could think about during the drive to the club.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R!!


	5. Clubs, Dancing, & Drinking

Steal Your Heart

"Clubs, Dancing, & Drinking"

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah No I do not own Gundam Wing. _Or do I_? No I don't.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo's POV

I must be acting like a jumpy kid waiting to get his presents the whole time we were going to the club. I mean hotty was sitting next to me, not arresting me, wearing one of my sexy outfits. Can this day get any better! I am so glad I didn't go out looting today! I hope this day will get better! Wait…it just might…(mentally laughs evilly) Tonight is a night he will never ever forget, and I'll make damn sure of it!

Quatre's POV

I know it, I can feel it, Duo's going to do something. He's planning something and more than likely I'm going to have to help. Right have to, he'll ask and I'll say sure, and I know it's Heero involved. I hope it's nothing too bad. I hope no one will get hurt, and I really hope it doesn't involve getting Heero drunk and Duo sleeping with him. Damn! Most likely that's what he's planning!

"Uh…Duo why are you smiling so much?" I asked sweetly already knowing why.

"Just thinking about stuff. Ya' know the usual." he said smiling more. Yes I know the usual; the usual usually means a scheme of some sort. I looked at Triton who shot a quick glance at me worriedly, he knew too. Duo was planning something most likely rule breaking or so crazy we'd have to get his rear out of trouble.

"Heero you sure you want to go to the club? I mean we can just turn back now." Triton said knowing that whatever Duo was planning was toward Heero.

"Yeah I'm sure. Why?" Heero said looking at Triton and I.

"No reason, it's just we're not sure if you can speak French." I said quickly shooting a glance at Duo warning him if he does something to Heero. Which in turn he gave a seductive smirk and leaned on Heero's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Don't worry Cat! I'll make sure Heero's very comfortable. Won't I Angel?" Duo said kissing Heero on his cheek. Which made Heero blush. "See, I'll make him all comfy."

I could help but growl slightly, because this just confirmed my thoughts, and Duo was making sure I knew he was planning to do something to Heero. I know Duo wouldn't hurt Heero. I can tell just by the way he's treating him. He never hurts anyone he's kissed. It's just one of his codes. He thinks kissing is a very emotional thing. So when you kiss someone they're important to you, so I know he won't do anything bad to Heero. Well he won't physically hurt Heero. Emotional hurt is still wide open.

I whispered to Triton, "What do you think Duo's going to do?"

"Most likely get him so drunk that Heero'll sleep with him." Triton said while looking at the road. "Don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't hurt your friend."

I looked to the back seat. Duo was whispering something to Heero. Making him blush. Then Duo practically was on top of Heero and Duo said something in a very purring like manner. Duo better not hurt Heero.

Duo's POV

This is so much Fun! We're not even at the club and I'm already having fun with my present! Right now I'm on his lap and telling him all sorts of stories on all my wonderful robberies. Of course, in a manner both very arousing and other form of entertaining. I can tell that me on his lap is torture, mostly because his eyes are in slits with obvious haze. Also because he's moaning a little, but only enough so that I hear him.

Quatre and Triton are obviously aware I'm planning something. Good. It makes things less difficult for me. I just hope Heero's ready for it. I think he is. I mean I have him under me begging me to relieve him. Heero is so beautiful, especially begging for pleasure. Damn, I am such a tease! Heero won't have to wait long. Especially, if all goes according to plan.

Heero's POV

If he doesn't get into my/his pants right now, I'm going to throw him down and fuck him senseless! I really need to control myself. If I don't get a hold of myself, I'm going to do something stupid, but he's so warm! And he's whispering things to me so sensuously. Please stop, but I can't seem to say anything. My throats dry and I need him real bad. Damn him!

I'm going to kill him in so many different ways that'll leave the Old Shinigami turning in his grave. Why does he have to be so freaking…enticing! If I didn't like him so much he'd be dead. Wait, I actually admitted it. Shit. That's not good. None of this better leave my head. Great now I'm talking to myself.

"Are we there yet!" I practically yelled at Triton.

"Yes. Just need to find a parking space." Triton said.

Normal POV

When they finally got to the club, there was fast paced music playing loud enough to hear blocks down. It was a wildly lighted with black and violet lights.

"Hello Quatre! How are you?" said a man blond hair and a cigarette in his mouth in French.

"Yuki! I'm fine! And you!" Quatre told the man back in French.

"I'm good! What's their names?" The man said in French pointing at Triton, Heero and Duo.

"His names is Triton, my boyfriend, Duo my friend, and that's Heero another friend." Quatre said in French pointing at each of them.

"Your friend is beautiful." the man said in French looking at Duo.

"He's with Heero." Quatre told him in French and laughed.

"Oh." the man said looking disappointed.

"Guys this is my cousin Eiri Yuki." Quatre said introducing the man.

"He said something about me." Duo said. "I saw him look at me and say something. I wasn't paying attention. Tell me now!"

"He said you're beautiful." Quatre said reluctantly.

"Thank you, Mr. Yuki, my name is Duo Maxwell. I'm sure Quatre already introduced me." Duo said in a perfect French tongue. Heero was at awe of how gorgeously Duo spoke French.

"Where are you from?" Duo asked him in French.

"I'm from L5. And you?" Yuki said cheerfully in French.

"I'm from L2." Duo said in French.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Yuki asked Duo in French.

"No, but I would like it if he was." Duo said sadly in French.

"Ah, I see." Yuki said in French. "My boyfriend, never gave up trying to be with me until I accepted him as my boyfriend. A stubborn beauty."

"What's his name?" Quatre asked curiously in French.

"Shuichi." Yuki said in French smiling. "He's a singer."

"Really?!" Quatre asked enthusiastically in French.

"Yup." Yuki said in French. "I was just here wishing him luck before I went back to our place to do some work. Well gotta go I have a deadline. Goodbye, pleasure meeting you Duo." Yuki said in French and left.

Heero was jealous that that guy, Quatre's cousin or not, was talking to his Duo, and he had called him beautiful. Duo was his! And only his! Heero finally let it sink in in the car that he was pretty much obsessed with Duo, and he wasn't going to allow anyone, but him to arrest him, have him, and hold him. No one. Heero knew he's gone over the deep end as soon as he realized he didn't want to arrest Duo.

"So what was your conversation about?" Heero asked Duo.

"His boyfriend, where he's from and that's about it." Duo said.

"His boyfriend?" Heero said relieved that that man had a boyfriend already.

"Yeah he's a singer. According to him." Duo said smiling.

"He is." said a voice behind him.

"Who are you?" Quatre asked a guy standing right behind him, in very skimpy outfit with a very kind, cheery, bubbly appearance.

"My name's Shuichi. Yuki just came by to wish me luck and to tell me that he's going to keep on writing his novel tonight." said the pink haired angel.

"You're his boyfriend!?" Duo said his eyes going wide.

"What's so weird about that?" Shuichi asked.

"Well you don't look like his type." Quatre said.

"Yeah? Oh well, I'm his boyfriend. He likes me because I'm very unusual and accept him for who he is. At least, that's why I think he's with me." Shuichi said going into the thinking pose.

"That or your outfits are very sexy." Duo said teasingly.

"You're one to talk! I can tell that you've got more legs than a bucket of chicken!" Shuichi said joking.

"Don't be jealous because I'm the male Marilyn Monroe!" Duo said smirking.

"Skank and all I bet." Shuichi said fixing his dog collar and smiling.

"Of course skank and all. Of course you're obviously the male Britney Spears." Duo said.

"Pre-Oops I did Again or Post-Oops I did it Again? Cause Post is slut and Pre is sweet." Shuichi asked.

"uhh…Post." Duo said.

"Ouch, that one was harsh." Shuichi said smiling. "I like you what's your name?"

"Duo." Duo said shaking his hand.

"Well Duo, since I like you and you're my boyfriend's cousin," Shuichi pointed at Quatre. "And you two are like their boyfriends, you are all officially VIP's. You guys just tell the 'Monkey Men' 'mort' and you're welcomed in the back rooms. Okay?"

"Sure, thanks!" Quatre said happily.

"No problem." Shuichi said and waved goodbye and disappeared through a door.

"Come on Hun let's dance." Duo told Heero and grabbed Heero's hand and dragged him to the dance floor. They danced through many fast paced songs until neither could move anymore.

"I can't believe you actually got Heero to dance." Quatre said almost laughing. "I didn't even know he could dance!"

"Yeah? Well he dances wonderfully." Duo cooed and kissed Heero gently.

"Well Triton and I are going to dance more. Come on." Triton nodded and left with Quatre.

"Wanna drink?" Duo asked Heero.

"Sure." Heero said

"I feel like Moonshine. You?"

"Sounds nice."

"Ok then, bartender a Moonshine please!" Duo asked in French.

"You have such a lovely French accent." Heero told Duo.

"Thanks." Duo said shyly.

"Here are your drinks!" the bartender said in French.

"Thanks." Duo said friendly in French.

"Hey Heero." Duo said shyly.

"Yeah." Heero said taking a sip of his drink.

"Why haven't you arrested me? I mean you're supposed to aren't you? You've had more than one chance to tonight. In fact several, but you haven't, why?" Duo said sincerely.

"To be entirely honest, I'm not exactly sure. My better judgment tells me I should, but my conscience and heart tell me I shouldn't." Heero said taking another drag of his drink.

"Isn't you're better judgment your conscience?"

"No. Better judgment is what I know I should do, but the conscience is more of what my heart and my mind thinks are right. My job is to go after criminals, so my better judgment sides with that, but my heart can think what I do is wrong. The conscience merely follows whatever is that strongest emotion." Heero said taking a large gulp of his drink.

"And what is that emotion?" Duo said taking a sip of his drink.

"It's…" Heero took a long drink.

"It's?" Duo said leaning toward Heero so that their faces were only three inches apart.

"Desire…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R!!


	6. Heat of the Night

Steal Your Heart

Heat of the Night

Ok thank you all for reviewing! It was a lot more reviews then I expected. Yeah! I decided to put in some lime, no lemons yet, and the concert, kind of. The lyrics aren't really theirs so ya' know ahead of time.

Disclaimer: No I do not own the masterpiece that is Gundam Wing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal P.O.V.

"Really?" Duo said surprised that Heero had just said that so openly. It was a real turn on for him.

"And if you speak a word of this to anyone I will personally rape you." Heero said standing up and leaving.

"And that's a threat how?" Duo said smirking following him out.

"I'm most likely terrible in bed, that's the threat." Heero said sitting on a bench about a block from the club.

"Says who?" Duo said smiling sitting next to Heero.

"An ex. They're not important."

"Like I care if you're good or not. It's not like I've got laid either! We probably both suck, and I don't mean that literally, unless of course you want it to be." Duo said sliding onto Heero's lap and kissed him. The kiss gradually deepened as Heero began to kiss back. Soon Duo and Heero were laying against each other, Heero on top. Duo broke the kiss and began grinding upwards toward Heero's groin. Heero began moaning. Their erections growing with need with each amount of friction given. Duo began feeling Heero's body and kissing him again.

"I…I don't want to do this right now." Heero said throwing himself off Duo, breathless.

"Neither do I. I maybe a tease, but I wouldn't fuck a complete stranger, no matter how attached to them I already am. I just wanted I don't know, I guess confirm if anything actually is going on between us." Duo said looking off into the night.

"Duo…there can never be-"

_I saw a star beneath the stairs _

_glowing through the melting walls. _

"That must be Cat's cousin-in-law." Duo said fighting back tears. He knew what Heero was going to say. 'There can never be anything between us. I'm a cop and you're a thief. Maybe as soon as all of this is over I'll arrest you. We should just stop this right now.'

_  
Who will be the first to begin their fall?  
Or will we become one?_

'Yeah something like that. I mean why would he actually go for a guy like me. He probably does think I'm a slut.' Duo thought.

_  
Am I the star beneath the stairs?  
Am I a ghost upon the stage?  
Am I your anything?_

'Duo please don't think wrong. I do care about you. I don't know why, but I need you, and not just physically. I actually feel human for once, please, please don't look so sad.' Heero thought looking at Duo.

_  
I saw a star beneath the stairs glowing bright before descent  
and in the morning there is nothing left but what's inside of me._

'Then why did he flirt with me? Why did he say he desired me? Probably just wanted a fuck. No wait, then he would've tried going all the way with me right now. Does he actually care?' Duo's mind raced with questions.

_  
Am I the star beneath the stairs?  
Am I a ghost upon the stage?  
Am I your anything? _

_Am I the star beneath the stairs?  
Am I a ghost upon the stage?  
Am I your anything?_

Both of them kept thinking of so many things. What will happen after all of this. Will Duo wind up in jail afterwards? Or will Heero let him go? Will they actually find a future with each other somehow? Thinking all these things, they became enthralled with the song. Speaking the very thoughts that plagued them at that moment. Wanting to be nothing, but with each other.

_And I don't want to die tonight; Will you believe in me?  
And I don't want to fall into the light._

_Will you wish upon?  
Will you walk upon me?  
I don't want to die tonight._

'Can two complete strangers actually fall in love? Was that actually possible?' Both of them thought. The song began to build up. Pulsing with emotion now. Both of them began feeling overwhelmed with emotion.

_Will you believe in me tonight._

Duo couldn't take it he felt so empty, he cried and ran. "Why does everyone leave me?" Duo cried out.

_Am I the star beneath the stairs?  
Am I a ghost upon the stage?  
Am I your anything?_

_Am I the star beneath the stairs?  
Am I a ghost upon the stage?  
Am I your anything?_

"Duo?" Heero's voice said, his voice for some reason caught in his throat. He was unable to call him. And his body felt as if it couldn't move. He felt all of a sudden so cold and empty. It wasn't an unusual feeling for him, but for some reason, it besieged him at this moment. 'What did he mean by that?' was all Heero could think as the only person he ever wanted had fled from his side into the dark, cold night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R!!


	7. Something Terrible Comes

Steal your Heart

"Something Terrible Comes"

Yeah! I love reviews! I know things are all weird, but that's what makes it fantastical!

Disclaimer: No I do not own, and never will own, Gundam Wing.

------------------------------------------------------

Quatre's POV

I can feel something was wrong. When I saw Heero and Duo walk out together laughing, I couldn't help but feel like something was going to happen. Something bad. Duo is many things, but one of them isn't emotionally stable. I was so worried about Heero getting hurt, I completely forgot about Duo. He's been through so much.

I mean the poor guy was beaten half to death by his parents, nearly raped him, then they left him for dead in an alley. Then a bunch of street kids found him and had him steal things for them, but when he needed them they all left him to die in a collapsing building. Then that's when Shinigami found him. Took him in, trained him to be stronger and more skilled in thievery. Shinigami saved him. He was the only person that hadn't hurt him. Then he was caught and died in prison. In a way, he too had abandoned Duo. Everyone close to Duo had abandoned him. He is never going to be emotionally stable after that. He needs someone to care for him, but the only close enough to doing that is Heero, and Heero's not exactly the relationship guy. Sure Triton and me are his best friends, but friendship can only go so far.

"Triton…I think we need to go find Heero and Duo. I feel uneasy." I said looking up at my boyfriend. Who nodded and led me out. I just hope that Duo and Heero are both fine.

"Excuse me, Trowa Barton?" said a voice behind us.

"Umm…sir I think you've got the wrong man, neither of us are Tr-" I said when I turned around, but was cut off by Triton.

"What do you want Wufei? I was going home." What is going on? I thought as my boyfriend answered the man.

"Dakin has an assignment for you. He wants you to be at Pier 17 at 11:45p.m. tomorrow. He said bring Cache 34. No excuses, got it Barton?" the man said.

"Yes Wufei. I'll be there." Triton said and the man left.

"What was that about? Why did he call you Trowa Barton?" I asked a little scared. Did my boyfriend have a secret life?

"I'll tell you when we get to my place." he said and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.

It was weird, it felt weird. I felt like I had a complete stranger holding me. Like a weird man was the one who kissed me. It wasn't like a boyfriend. I felt like I knew nothing about him anymore. Just because of this one thing. He told me he'd never keep anything secret from me, but here it was, a strange Asian man coming up to him calling him by another name and ordering him to go somewhere with something and from higher orders? I was lost. I didn't know what was going on. Part of me felt like pushing off this 'stranger', but the part of me that loved Triton, or whatever his name is, left him holding me.

"Heero?" I called when I saw him standing looking so confused and hurt. Oh no! I knew something was going to happen.

"He…he ran away from me. He yelled, 'Why does everyone leave me?". What did he mean by that? Why did he cry? I…want to know more about him. I…I want to help him." Heero said looking so sad.

"First you got to tell me what happened."

"Well we came out here joking, but then we started to make out, and well things started to heat up, but the I felt odd, like we were moving too fast. So I got off of him. He told me that he didn't want to go too fast either, but he wanted to confirm if we had anything anyway."

"Well is there?" Triton said.

"I'm not sure. I don't think that there could ever be. I mean he's a thief, I'm a detective, I'm supposed to be arresting him, but here I am messing around with my assignment." he said. For some reason a fierce spark of anger filled me when he called Duo his 'assignment'.

I slapped him and yelled at him, "How dare you call Duo an 'assignment'! You know damn well you don't think of him as an assignment! In the beginning maybe, because you didn't know him, but I knew for a fact after you saw him you were attracted to him. Who could blame you? Sure he's a killer, sure he's a thief, but he really has nothing else! He's an orphan! His parents hurt him and left him for dead, his friends left him to die! And Shinigami, his only father-like figure died! He never really had anybody. He's been alone most of his life. Duo is a lot more complex than what he plays to be! He doesn't always think about sex, stealing, and having fun. He has a heart and all he wants is to be known, accepted, and loved. He saw you as someone who could save him because of how strong your character is. He thought you could be his emotional pillar. His wall to help him, but you go and do something stupid by thinking him as just an assignment!

"And you know you need him too! He's everything you wish you would express. He's your mirror opposite. You know that you care for him. Why is it so hard to accept that Duo isn't just an assignment anymore? He's so much more to you." I said letting out a lot more than what I intended. This is why I don't drink alcohol that much. Heero was holding his cheek where I slapped him. His eyes shone with evident shock.

"Quatre…I…I'm so sorry. I need to find Duo. I have to apologize. I don't know what to do anymore. I know I have to do my job, but my heart and mind are too drugged by all these emotions that I can't seem to think clearly. When he ran, I was so lost in confusion and pain that he left, that I couldn't move. I called out to him, but I couldn't talk. It hurt so much. I…I think I love him…I don't want to, it feels so complicated. I'm not sure what I should do." Heero said sounding unsure.

"Just do what comes naturally. You'll figure it out somehow." Triton said giving a small smile.

"Thank you both, I'm going to find Duo." Heero said and turned and ran off.

"I hope he finds him. Now let's go to your apartment so you can explain to me what happened back there." I said turning to Triton pouting. He smiled and kissed me.

When we got to his apartment I let myself plop down on his couch and leered at him.

"Quatre I know you're mad at me for not telling you about that, but please don't look at me like that." he said looking at me solemnly.

"How am I supposed to look at you? I feel like I don't even know you? What if you're hiding more from me?" I said standing wanting to cry.

"No this is the only thing, I wanted to keep it from you because I'm afraid you'd leave me."

"Is it so bad?"

"Yes. You see Quatre you are aware that I give artillery to military, but it doesn't end there. At the right price, I also sell illegal weaponry to a man named Dakin Barton. He uses the weapons for mob related things."

"Wait Barton that Asian guy called you Trowa Barton."

"Dakin Barton his my uncle, and a well known mob name. So I had to use a different alias if I was going to get a job in the government."

"So Trowa's your real name?"

"Yes."

"I've heard the name Dakin Barton, one of our staff died trying to capture him. He's been on the run for awhile."

"I know, that's why I couldn't tell you. If you knew that I was doing something illegal, you'd leave me. I had to keep it secret." he said looking down.

"I could never leave you. Although I feel betrayed, I couldn't leave you. You're the only person I have ever met that I can honestly say I love. So I guess I call you Trowa from now on huh?"

"I guess. I think you're a corrupt cop now."

"Why do you say that?" I asked confused.

"You're aiding and abiding two criminals." he said looking at me smiling.

"I guess so. So does Duo know?"

"Yeah, it's actually how he met me. I was gathering weaponry to sell to my uncle when I heard a sound behind me. He was looking at me and smirking and asked if I could give him weapons. I told him I'd give some to him at the right price. He didn't want to pay. So we started fighting. You do know that Duo uses his whip and knife to kill right? Well when we were fighting he didn't have any weapons so he had nothing, but his hands to kill with. We fought what seemed like forever, and we were both getting extremely exhausted. We decided to call it quits and make a deal. I'd give him two light weapons and he'd not kill me. He got his weapons and we started talking. He told me who he was I told him who I was. We basically formed our friendship from there. He moved in with me where he knew he'd be safe, and knowing he was a killer and trustworthy, I was safe to."

"What a strange way to make a friend." I said.

"Yeah." Trowa said chuckling.

"We should probably get some rest, I think we have to find Duo in the morning if Heero can't." I said. Trowa nodded and led me to his room and he held me and we spoke for hours and we both slept.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R!!


	8. What is Lost Can Never be Found

Steal Your Heart

"What is Lost Can Never be Found"

Wow it has taken me a ridiculously long time to update. Sowwy!

Disclaimer: Me no own GW.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duo's POV

My heart pounded hard against my chest. I felt so light headed, but I kept running. I couldn't tell him, I could never let him get close to me. I knew I'd get hurt, I know he'd leave me. Just like all the rest. I'm an 'assignment'. What did I expect? For him to just forget his job and be with me? He barely knows me. I barely know him! How can someone fall in love with a stranger? Especially one like me? I probably come off as a fucking hooker. Why did I even bother in the first place?

I must be a complete and total moron. Why do I want him so much? I fell for him when we had first met. He was hot, was my first thought, but when the fight began, I felt amazing. I felt complete, even when he threw me on the wall and knocked out my air, I loved him. I guess I'm masochistic or something. No, it wasn't that, it wasn't the pain. He changed as we fought, I had brought something out of him, and he did the same for me. It seemed too perfect. Perfection never last though.

Heero's POV

I have no idea where I'm going. I'm not even sure if this is the direction he went. Or if he even left the park. I hope he's safe. Of course he is. He's a killer. A thief. An angel. I can't help it, I know close to nothing about him, just the obvious stuff and the stuff Quatre yelled at me when he slapped me, but I want to know more. I want _him_ to tell me. Yet, all the same, he's an angel. He was like…something different. He's so unique. Nothing like what I'm used to. He's brash, flirty, funny, blunt, crude, beautiful, and so incredibly sad.

He brings out a side of me that I thought I had buried. A side that was lost at infancy. A fun, relaxed side, a primal side. A possessive, needy side. He is like a drug for me. A sweet, gorgeous, funny little drug.

"I screwed up." I told myself running an invisible path. "Please Duo…forgive me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R!!


	9. Feral Attraction

Steal Your Heart

"Feral Attraction"

Thank you who reviewed and waited for an update, much appreciated!

Disclaimer: No I don't own GW, or any other random characters I throw into this Fic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quatre's POV

All I could think about was if Duo and Heero were okay. As I fell asleep beside Trowa all I could think about was if they were safe, if they'd make up or if something bad would happen. Trowa held me close whispering me comforting thoughts to calm me down. We had been awake the entire night talking about every single aspect of our lives. We had planned on looking for them this morning, but we never got around to sleep, so we planned to look for them later on in the afternoon.

"Trowa…do really think that they're ok? That their relationship will actually work?" I asked.

"Of course they're ok. Both of them are too stubborn to let themselves fall victim to attacks, and about their relationship, it will be stronger than before. I'm sure of it. I know because Duo can never hate Heero. After Heero spills his heart out to Duo, I'm sure Duo will be as loyal and tame as a puppy. Probably just as hyper as one too." Trowa chuckled. I smiled too, but then a thought came to me.

"His plan." I said.

"What?" Trowa asked confused.

"Duo's plan! Do you think that's what this is? He might have planned to get them both in a painful situation and bring them closer. Or he might have hoped that Heero would feel sorry for him and not arrest him. Or!" I said.

"Quatre calm down!" Trowa said and smiled. "It might be, but who knows. I do have to agree with you though, it most likely is, but Duo knew he'd get hurt though, but I guess you do have to remember, it _is_ Duo. Nothing's quite what you'd expect with Duo running the plans." Trowa said.

"I really hope they are okay. I know Duo would do anything to not _physically_ hurt Heero, but…I kept forgetting him hurting Heero's feelings, but I guess if he also hurt his own…it still doesn't make it better!" I said.

"Quatre…they're fine. Now I gotta go take the Cache to my uncle I'll be back in a bit okay?" Trowa said and kissed me. I gently kissed him back and smiled.

"Okay, be careful." I said.

"Sure thing." he said, and left. I was alone, so I decided to clean. I know I'm the perfect little housewife. I can't help it, I've had too much female influence.

"Damn headache…" someone said groaning. I looked toward the door.

"Duo! Where have you been! Trowa and I have been worried! And Heero's been looking for you like a nutcase!" I cried.

"He has? Cool. I guess he does care. I…I feel so lost though…for awhile I was tempted to kill a man who dumped his pregnant wife because she was fat. I was so close to doing it, but the lady had told him that she doesn't care because she knows that she'd always be better than him because she forgives his cruelness and she'll have someone to love her even after he leaves, she said her child would always love her no matter what, and when the child finds love, she will teach him to love the beauty inside instead of the appearance. The man said she'd turn her son gay, she said then let him be, so long as he loves and is loved, she'd never break happiness, for his happiness is hers, and when her child leaves, she'll remember her child's happiness and that will fill her loneliness, her good memories, and she'll be a better human for never thinking of the bad, and forgiving all who hurt her. The man got mad and left. Wish more people were like that lady. She was cool. Even knocked up I thought she was pretty." Duo said.

"Yeah, if more people were like her, things would be nicer." I said, it really was true. Things would be nice if more carried that mind set.

"Wait…I just let it click, you said Trowa…he told you!" Duo said.

"Well he kinda had to. Wufei talked to him right in front of me." I said.

"Damn Wuffie. Never did give a damn." Duo said. "Well I'm gonna down an aspirin, and go to sleep. If Heero comes, call me, even if I'm cryin' 'Please don't stop! You're god!', wake me. Okay? Okay, night!" Duo said and took off to his room.

I had to laugh, he always is so…Duo! Even if things seem like they're going to hell, Duo makes things less hectic. I hope things won't turn out like last night. I want them to be happy.

Duo's POV

Things have been crazy lately. So he did go after me. I didn't think he would. It seems too good to be true. So he does care, but then again. I don't know. I really don't know him. How can I possibly think he actually does care? We're strangers. We're practically arch enemies. I'm the sexy thief -killer-type person, and he's the hard-working cop-detective-type person. We shouldn't even have talked. I wonder what was goin' through my mind when I just left without finishing him off that day we met. I should've killed him. I shouldn't have just let him go, but then again he also let me go. He had grabbed me and kissed me. He had a chance to slap on he cuffs then and there, but he didn't.

Does he actually want me free? I'm so tired. Maybe that damn aspirin's actually workin'. Well better get to bed, or I'll wind up lookin' not that sexy later, and we can't have that now can we?

Heero's POV

I have to find him. I have to apologize. I…I love him too much. Whoever he is I love him. I don't care what he's done, I don't care what he is, I love him. I love his seduction, I love his long braid, his sad violet eyes, I love his smirks, I love his smiles, I love how he puts me at ease, I love how he ruined my life.

As I ran past a club they began to play "This Love" by Maroon 5. I stopped for a bit to listen to it. I laughed to myself. Odd how similar, yet how different this song is to what's going on. 'This love has takin' its toll on me.' that's what the song says. That's how I feel. It has, but it's worth it. For Duo, it is.

Then I began to run again. Me having every part of me in pain was worth it for Duo. Was he all right? Will he forgive me? Will…he still want me?

"Excuse me sir, do you have the time?" asked a woman.

"It's 4:23, you know a pregnant woman shouldn't be out this late." I told her.

"I was at an opera with my husband, but he left me, but it's alright, I have my baby and that's all I need." she said cheerily.

"I like your views on it. Wish more people were like you." I said.

"You know a man told me the very same thing awhile ago, he gave me some money for a cab, but a cab hasn't past in awhile. He was very beautiful man, long hair and gorgeous eyes." she said, and my heart stopped, was it Duo?

"Was his hair in a braid? And his eyes were they violet?" I asked.

"Why yes you know him?" she asked.

"Yes, I've been looking for him for hours already, since 11." I told her. "How long ago did he leave?"

"About an hour ago." she answered.

"Thank you ma'am. I'll call a friend to give you a ride." I told her.

"Um. That's alright." she said. I could tell she was nervous about getting a ride from a stranger.

"Don't worry, She's a detective, like me. I work for Hawk Enterprises." I assured her.

"Oh, did that man do anything wrong?" she asked.

"Yes," I said. She looked worried, then I smiled and said, "He left me on a date." She laughed at my reply. I called Sally, I knew she was awake, she's a skilled insomniac.

"Hello, Sally the Night Vixen speaking, how may I help you?"

"Sally, it's Heero, do you think you can come down to Le Noir Theatre? I need you to give a ride to a pregnant women, she's been waiting for a cab, but nothing has past for hours."

"Sure thing, but what are you doing over there?"

"Tell you later. Thanks."

"Thank you again, Mr…?"

"Yuy. Heero Yuy, and you ma'am?"

"Yuna Beckon." she replied smiling. I waited for about an hour and a half talking to her. After that Sally showed up, and I went on looking for Duo. Then about 9:45, I had just about given up. So I called Quatre, for some support.

"Hello? Quatre speaking."

"It's Heero, I'm exhausted."

"You had you phone!"

"Yes…why?"

"I didn't think you had it! I mean with that outfit I thought you left it here."

"I had one of those cell carrier things, why? Did you want to call me?"

"Yeah! Duo's here! He came in tired, just a few minutes after Trowa left for a job."

"Who's Trowa?"

"Oh that's right, you don't know, well come over to the apartment, so you can rest up and you and Duo will talk, okay? See you later!" then he hung up.

Ok…so I didn't need to look? Damn Duo…you're driving me insane aren't you?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for waiting! Sorry it took so long! Please R&R!


End file.
